Turn of the World
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: As the end of the year approaches, each student will face decisions that will shape their future and consequently, their relationships. High school AU. USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Giripan, AusHun. [discontinued]
1. Wonders of the Unknown

_**Title:**__ Turn of the World: Wonders of the Unknown_

_**Rating:**__ T (for now)_

_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Many pairings: USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Giripan, AusHun and others mentioned.  
><em>_**Summary:**__ High School AU. As the end of the year is near, each student will face decisions that will shape their future and consequently, their relationships. Each chapter will have a POV with a specific character and pairing. Eventually the stories will merge together and sometimes continue as such. Some plots will also end before others but all will appear in the epilogue!_

_Quick rundown: Arthur is an antisocial senior who is in love with his best friend, the smart jock Alfred F. Jones. Because the universe just loves him, more problems come along in his last year of school. USUK part._

_Gilbert has finally reached a stable relationship and is slowly changing from his violent behavior because of his relationship with the shy Canadian, Matthew Williams. But his 'awesome' ideas are still as strong as ever and trouble is sure to arrive. PruCan part._

_Antonio's dreams are about to be fulfilled as he has his future set in a lovely tomato fields right after finishing school. Well, almost all of them since a certain Italian is against his future plan, while still unsure of his own. Spamano._

_While in a rush to add as much as possible to his curriculum in the ambition to study in a university back at his homeland, Ludwig immerses himself in many activities and studies and Feliciano slowly starts to feel alienated, lonely and deeply afraid of their future together. GerIta part._

_They were in love and were perfect for each other; there was no doubt, for neither Elizabeta nor Roderich. And much less his parents, who are quick to form an official marriage for the couple as soon as they graduate. Not if Elizabeta can do anything about it. AusHun part._

_Kiku rarely talked with anyone outside of his family and his few close friends, always trying to keep distance. At the end of the year, he is immersed in studies just as his colleagues, but an encounter with a Greek will change his perspective on absolutely anything. Giripan part._

_Mentioned pairings: SuFin, DenNor, FrxSeychelles, with past FrUk and PruHun._

_**Author's Note:**__ This is a somewhat old AU I had in mind before and I finally started writing it down and publishing it. It will be somewhat long, between 15 and 20 chapters, with the different first person POV of many characters in a High School setting. __The students portrayed are human and representatives of their nations (there may be a group of people from a nation, but only one will be the representative) for the school, which is named Amasia High. Why Amasia? It's the name of an alternative theory to the future supercontinent, aside from New Pangaea. I've decided to go with this one because it's less known and Pangaea didn't quite suit the story to me. A trait that the school is pride to have is diversity and acceptance, which can be shown in acceptance of many subjects such as homosexuality, so don't expect bullying angst. But there will be angst in other forms._

_Since the school is in the United States, there are four years of High School (freshman, sophomore, junior and senior). The classes have a different system. Students from different years may have classes with each other, depending on their levels on the respective subject. The P.E. Class is obligatory and if you are failing it or just want to raise your grades, joining a sports club is a nice solution. _

_Also, there are many language classes while the most popular ones are English, French, Spanish and German. A student needs to frequent at least one language class aside from his/her original language. Because of the diversity of students and size of the academy, there are quite a lot of sports club as well as cultural ones. Joining clubs and extra classes give extra credit to students as well._

_Very__ long note. I know. Sorry about that. You may just skip it, in which hopefully the story will explain this details by itself! Alfred F. Jones is a junior (16 years) and Arthur Kirkland is a senior (18 years). It is nearing the end of the year. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series in any way. I don't know who is the artist, so if you do know, or is the one, please tell me so that I may rightfully credit you.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artie, wait up!"<p>

The blond with bushy eyebrows stopped in his tracks as he heard the potent voice filled with American accent echoing his surroundings. Turning around, he saw the obvious source of said voice: a tall, slightly tanned teenager with dirty blond hair and vivid blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses; who was smiling brightly at the Brit while trying to catch his breath.

Alfred. The boy, who had been his first real friend since they were kids, was now sixteen and taller than Arthur. It was slightly unnerving the fact that Alfred had to look down to talk to him while when they were children, Arthur had been the tall one. What was also unnerving was the fact that his best friend aged nicely, becoming a handsome and smart young man, while being the star quarterback of the school's football team as well as being popular and a really nice guy. He was the very opposite of every jock stereotype, but since when had Alfred been normal and usual? Arthur, on the other hand, was a scrawny, thin teenager with huge eyebrows and very messy blond hair. Aside from looks, he maintained his antisocial trait from childhood and was cynical and grumpy for most of the time and merely had any friends. He never felt the need to have friends and the ones he had mocked him endlessly for his pain. Life was cruel and so was high school.

Both of them attended the same high school, Amasia High, along with other students. They met each other when they were younger and applied for the same program to spend their last four years together. Even if they both had very different ambitions and liked different subjects, each made a little sacrifice of their own. Arthur took Mathematics while Alfred took History – and was obliged to take English because of his grades - so they could have classes together.

The school was known for its international exchange program, the biggest in the United States. Arthur not only participated the program, he was also the representative for his country – or rather the whole United Kingdom since the older British members graduated – while Alfred was in the school to accompany both the Brit and his brother, Matthew, who was from Canada for various reasons. The school had the pride of having at least one representative from each country and constantly had events to disperse diversification of culture between the students. The number of festivities the school held was sometimes even overwhelming for whoever was either a representative of a country or a member of the student council. Which, unluckily for Arthur, he was both.

Arthur's - or rather Alfred's and the Bad Friends Trio's, who were always around - group of friends was very international indeed. There were the already mentioned - but constantly forgotten - Matthew from Canada, the perverted smooth talker Francis from France, who Arthur made a point to laugh at the irony of the name choice. The always happy and air headed Antonio from Spain was the remaining part of the trio, who also spent most of his time with either the trio or with Lovino, the angry foul mouthed Italian who was the older brother of the carefree Feliciano.

The stern German Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, would also occasionally join the group on Feliciano's or Gilbert's behalf along with Kiku, the shy and calm Japanese who had a love for games and otaku culture. Though currently the German and the Japanese were always absent from their little group of friends, always immerse in studies. Their absence was noticeable especially because of Alfred's lack of game subjects and Feliciano's unnerving attitude, to which Lovino always scoffed. At the end of the year, there wasn't much to be done anymore with the curriculums almost done, but those two serious students never seemed to give up.

"-And that's when everyone laughed! Ha ha! Wait, are you even listening to me, Artie?" The American frowned at the obvious lack of attention from said British boy.

Arthur was swiftly brought back from his thoughts while staring at Alfred's sky-blue eyes, which always seemed to take his breath away. Pretending he hadn't been staring at the entire time, he quickly dismissed the younger student.

"Of course I was, you git! It's just that your conversation, as always, lacks sufficient intelligence to keep my attention!" Arthur stopped before he could start an argument. He barely saw Alfred this days and he would not damage any opportunity to talk to the boy. Maybe he had gone too far?

"Yeah right, Artie. Don't pretend you weren't totally staring right now." Alfred said with - which Arthur hoped wasn't - a sly smile. "But that's okay, I totally understand. Who wouldn't look at the awesome hero, anyway?" The remark was followed with an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Before Arthur could respond with a sarcastic comment, a group of girls came near them, giggling madly while wearing their cheerleader uniform.

"Hey, Alfred! How was practice?" One of them, a tall blond with a ponytail asked.

Without waiting for a reply, another girl with too much make-up on her face to be natural joined in the conversation.

"So, are you going to join us in the party for the team? Coach told us to ask. He hasn't heard your answer yet!"

And suddenly the group of girls became suspiciously quiet while waiting for the answer, as if their life's depended on it. Although for them, it probably did. Arthur scoffed at the thought. He didn't want to admit, but he was also anxious to hear the answer, after all it had been a long time since he and Alfred had time hang out together. For his relief, there was the answer:

"Sorry, girls. I promised Artie here I'd hang out with him today after practice and you know: a hero's world is a hero's world."

Arthur didn't know what was more ridiculous: Alfred's childish comment followed by a wink or the way the girls stared dreamily while giggling. Eventually they left - not before making Alfred promise he would join the next party - and finally Arthur and Alfred were alone. Wait, he didn't mean to say _finally_. No, no, not at all. It's just that he and Alfred didn't have much time these days, Alfred with his football practice and Arthur with his council's obligations and extracurricular activities. There was no other reason why he would have said "finally". Not one whatsoever.

Brought back once again from his state of thoughtfulness - which had been surprisingly more common in the last weeks – coming from Alfred, both of them started to walk side by side. The American was happily chatting about his practice and complaining about his coach while Arthur gave quick short answers. The truth was that Arthur couldn't concentrate on half of what Alfred was saying. He could only watch the younger teen: the way his blue eyes shone remembering a limpid sky behind two frames that accentuated his nose, his lightly tanned skin - even more so because of the practice - and the way his lips moved... Those beautiful full lips of his, which Arthur fantasized so much.

Wait a second- fantasized? That didn't sound right...

With a sigh, the Brit stopped in his track silently while looking at the American's back. Yes, that didn't sound right at all, especially if you were referring to your best friend. His best friend, Arthur thought, and nothing more than that. Alfred was his best friend and his most especial person.

"Hey, Artie?"

Said teen was currently in front of him and Arthur didn't even notice him stop walking and turn back. This was bad, very bad.

"Are you okay? I've noticed a while back that you're not in your up game. Is everything okay?"

Not in his up game? That was indeed true. The Brit could barely compose himself when next to Alfred. He wasn't even sure if he could answer him properly. When the American put his hands on his shoulders it startled him.

"Look, if there's anything wrong, just tell me. I'd do anything for you, Artie." If it weren't for Alfred's serious expression, he would have dismissed the subject entirely. He should keep quiet, he kept repeating to himself. He never should say it but-

"Everything is fine, Alfred. It's merely the stress, with all the tests, career choices and council tasks. Nothing that I can't handle." A fake smile. He was a coward and a big one at that.

It was obvious Alfred didn't believe it at all, but the American just sighed and the two started walking side by side again. Alfred tried telling Arthur to relax and that everything would be alright in the future. Yes, that's exactly what Arthur wanted to believe. His love life wasn't the only issue. They were already near the end of the year, with finals not long ahead the road and applications to be filled soon. Aside from that, he would have to decide on a profession and a university very soon if he intended to attend one next year. Life was incredibly messy right now and he couldn't picture even an inch of the future he should now see as clear as water.

If he could choose of a set of endless possibilities and no worries in life, Arthur would want to be a writer. But he was down-to-earth and knew he'd first need a stable job, with a stable income and a place to live. There was only so much a scholarship could do, even if their family had a good amount of money. Sincerely, he would rather attend a university back at England, his homeland, but there was that one problem: his family. Family, which was also the name for that sad excuse of people united by mostly half-blood and living together under the same depressive roof, grunting at each other all day long.

His older brothers were still living in the United Kingdom, but in very different parts and the youngest, Peter, had luckily been adopted into a nice, stable and kind family. Although he was currently living in the same country, Arthur didn't contact him even once. He was too afraid.

With so many variables and recurrent fears about his future, there always had to be another one because the universe just loved to make him suffer. He was in love with Alfred, his best friend. What was once dismissed as a simple crush or phase had perceived and chased Arthur. The Brit would notice the smallest of detail and dearly remember it. Being near Alfred was always difficult with the other teen's almost inexistent attention spam, his childish behavior hero like and his stupid and impossible ideas... The list would go on and it would not end quickly. But for Arthur, those faults were nothing. Alfred's bright and optimistic persona, who treated everyone kindly, even when he didn't receive the same treatment, had drawn Arthur to him even more. Arthur had fallen in love with Alfred a long time ago but only now he was able to perceive it and admit it, albeit to himself only.

Nothing changed. He would still mock and bicker friendly with the American, as always. He would still hear the younger teen talk about sports, video games and girls without feigning attention, as always. Even if it hurt knowing Alfred's interests were very different than his own, especially now after they aged. At each practice, club meeting, test and tasks he felt their gap widen and it scared him. The thought of Alfred leaving and forgetting all about him was worst than any nightmare.

In the last years Alfred became immensely important to him. He was a constant in his life and had always been there for Arthur, in good and bad times. Arthur depended on Alfred, on his bright and optimistic persona to enlighten his days. Alfred was the highlight of his day and probably his life. His importance on Arthur's life impeded the teen to confess his feelings. In the improbable chance he would be accepted, it could always end horribly and Arthur couldn't afford to lose Alfred. He cared too much.

He cared for other people and loved some dearly as well but Alfred was different. Arthur never felt such a strong connection with anyone else, even his former boyfriends. The Brit had been in many relationships, especially in his delinquent phase - although he wouldn't call all of his experiences at that time as _relationships_ - some were lovely and sweet, some were rough and even violent, some were sad and tearful and some were solely a lie. After so many broken hearts, he didn't trust himself in another relationship and decided to stay alone for good. And, at that exact time he discovered his feelings for Alfred. Didn't the universe just _love _messing with him?

Sometimes he would indulge himself, wondering if Alfred's smile was a little brighter when the American would look at him or if his warm and short touches meant something else, something _different_. He would wonder, dream, hope-

But reality would come and bring him back to his feet. There was simply no way. All scenarios were imaginary, as everything truly was.

He would still wonder, while keeping everything locked away. He would still hope for the best scenario to happen. He would still dream of a happy ending, even if there was none for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ And we begin another write and trial situation! I've been itching to write this AU, so I hope this may as well be satisfying for others. Since the characters are humans and teenagers, I tried to make it sound a bit more realistically. USUK and PruCan will appear more at the beginning, but each chapter will have a different POV. I only have the first chapters prewritten so updates may be far from each other from then on. But as promised, I'll never abandon a story, only entering in hiatus at most! Sorry for the very long author notes, it will hopefully not happen again!_

_Reviews are a blessing. Now help a poor fellow soul._

Fieldings


	2. Through Suffering

_**Title:**__ Turn of the World: (Learning) Through Suffering  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T, for Gilbert's language.  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ PruCan  
><em>_**Summary:**__ High School AU. As the end of the year is near, each student will face decisions that will shape their future and consequently, their relationships. PruCan: Gilbert has finally reached a stable relationship and is slowly changing from his violent behavior because of his relationship with the shy Canadian, Matthew Williams. But his 'awesome' ideas are still as strong as ever and trouble is sure to arrive.  
><em>_**Author's Note: **__The title chapter is heavily linked with a side-story/prequel of this AU, of PruCan: Learning. You might want to read it with this chapter, but the order doesn't matter. Gilbert__Beilschmidt is a senior (18) that only recently restarted to frequent classes and is in a relationship with Matthew Williams, junior (17). Professor Smith is a non-important OC.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>The clouds were moving slowly in the bright blue sky, barely forming images at all. The heat of the day brought more insects than usual, resulting in scarlet bites in his very pale skin. Worse than all, the heat was terrible in the classroom, even with all the windows opened. Sure, they had air conditioners in every classroom, especially since this school was very expensive, but they purposefully never turned it on during a "short" scolding. Surprisingly, he wished to be in detention rather than in this nightmare. Not that it was better in the cold, either…<p>

"-Disrespect towards the teacher by calling him 'unawesome' by your criteria, disrupted the lesson and refused to leave the classroom… Should I continue, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Please do, Mr. Smith," The name was said with a badly concealed venom. "I love hearing your sexy voice. Do you work in phone-sex agencies? Because you totally should, dude."

"Mr. Beilschmidt! This is the exact type of behavior the other teachers were complaining about!" The old man was blushing in a humiliate manner, but Gilbert couldn't care less.

Truthfully, Gilbert hadn't heard at all. It's not like Mr. Smith could ever be interesting while teaching, especially with that boring old voice, imagine then in a scolding. If it had been at least the fun teacher Roma, his uncle's "very special friend" the things would be different. He respected and admired the old Italian, like he was part of his own family. But he couldn't take the other teachers' boring blabber. Sometimes he wondered why he was even back at school.

"Young man," So the formalities were thrown out of the window then. "If you continue acting in such a chaotic form, you shall face the consequences."

"Did you know you sound just like my friend Artie right now? Man, you two must have very long sticks up your asses!"

"Mind your language, you mindless punk! You don't know anything about the world or about responsibility-"

"Responsibility?" Gilbert couldn't stand it any longer. He got up and glared directly at the teacher's face. "Who are _you_ to tell me about responsibility? You know nothing of my life, of what I lost and what I had to give up; you know absolutely _nothing_ about my family-" This was bad, this was very bad. Gilbert could feel every inch of control he had going away. Damn, if he started a fight _here_, with a teacher, his situation would be even worse. Why was he even here, anyway? He hated school, he hated those nerdy students who thought life was just like a simple text, those snobby members of the council, the teachers- he hated everything in this place. So why was he here again?

"Now you look here-"

"Try to make me shut up, fucker-"

"GILBERT!" A shout echoed through the room. But it came neither from him nor from the teacher. It came from someone else- someone with a much softer, sweeter voice…

He instantly stopped in his track – which was holding the teacher by his necklace and teach _him_ a lesson with a scold – when he heard the voice. Gazing - with eyes much softer than before, Gilbert could feel – at the younger blond standing in front of the half opened door.

Matthew.

Ah, that's right. That's the reason. The reason why Gilbert was back in school, going to this place with wrong rules, with terrible, stupid and prejudiced people, why he was in a place he hated. The reason he was here was because Matthew was here too. After four months together, he could barely spend an afternoon without seeing his beautiful soft-spoken Canadian. Every single fact in their relationship was something very new and different for him, and Gilbert couldn't be more excited. Sometimes, he couldn't believe someone like him, someone so easily led by his emotions and sometimes too energetic for his own good and so very _lost_, could have found someone like Matthew. Gilbert liking Matthew was normal and to be expected – after all, who couldn't? – But Matthew liking Gilbert… that was a possibility he had never once even considered. And yet, they were four months together and everything was fine – as fine as it could be.

Matthew changed him. The violet-eyed blond made Gilbert want to be someone better, someone worth Matthew. And that's why he had come back to this forsaken place to be with those superficial people. Gilbert was learning, albeit slowly, to become more patient, calmer and a better person for him. And so Matthew, who was starting to loose that timidity that often made the poor teen disappear at times. Months ago, the Canadian would probably never have shouted – or be noticed – in this situation.

Gilbert was visibly much calmer now, but the teacher didn't dare to say a word. For a few minutes, a horrible heavy silence sat in the room. There seemed to be a mental conversation between the two teens while the adult was obviously left out. Many emotions passed through the albino's face while the only hints of rage were in the Canadian's violet eyes.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, we will continue this conversation tomorrow after classes. Don't even think of skipping it." Mr. Smith said, in a hurried and awkward way. Briefly turning to the Canadian, he nodded once. "Mr. Williams." And with that, he left the room, leaving both teens alone.

Now, Mr. Smith was a very strict teacher, to the point of never allowing two teens to stay alone together, but in the current situation, and with the older Beilschmidt, who was not to be treated lightly at, he found himself in a very difficult predicament. Mr. Germania, the albino's uncle, and the younger Beilschmidt, who genius and hard worker were more than appropriate characterizations, definitely marked the Beilschmidt name, while being incredibly protective over the albino. Thankfully, Mr. Williams had appeared. The Canadian who often mysteriously disappeared held an impeccable record and a very amiable personality, to the point one would have to wonder what in the world he was doing with such a delinquent. For one thing, no teacher wanted to be near the older Beilschmidt, and after this, especially not Mr. Smith.

Silence had always been Gilbert's weak point. The anxiety that build up in those moments which seemed like a lifetime and the anxious faces of the others around him, waiting for something – he never knew what – made him a wreck. In the past, he always avoided it by saying something obnoxious or funny to change subjects but this was not the case now. Matthew wanted serious… and he more than deserved it sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, Gilbert decided to speak first. In the rare times Matthew couldn't control himself, Gilbert received a scolding that lasted two hours and _that_ had been terrifying – although he took some pleasure knowing Alfred's had been longer.

"Look, Mattie-"

"Save it, Gil."

Oh no, Matthew was glaring. Glaring at him. Suddenly an intense fear hit him. Maybe he was tired of all the fights he had gotten into? But he had avoided it as much as possible. It wasn't his fault his classmates and teacher were so stupid. Maybe he just wanted to scold him and then everything would be fine? Gilbert desperately wished it was the latter.

Matthew noticed the way Gilbert was watching him and sighed. The albino seemed very confident and self-assuring, but the truth was that Gilbert had many self-esteem problems – just like he himself did – just that in his case it was different. Whenever Gilbert would look at him like that, like his life depended on the next words, Matthew couldn't shout or stay angry with Gilbert. Of course, whenever Gilbert would try the puppy dog's eyes he always failed due to Matthew's experience with his own brother, but this was not such time, sadly. He sighed again, and decided to say something else – something he didn't mean.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Matthew glared angrily at Gilbert, who was now more relaxed.

Gilbert actually smiled – in such situation? – And replied teasingly. "Ouch. Harsh, Mattie."

"I know." But Matthew continued less forcefully. "I know, Gil. I- I'm sorry. I understand it's hard on you coming back to school after all this time and how people can be downright cruel sometimes but… it's for the best. Your best. I care for you, just… so much. You have no idea." Before Gilbert could interrupt him saying he very much did, Matthew continued. "And not just me either. Our friends, especially Francis and Antonio, they're being so supportive. And so is your family."

Gilbert didn't flinch when his family was mentioned. He knew Matthew wasn't saying it in a condescending and pitying tone, he was just stating it.

"They care about you, Gil. They love you." In a tone of nostalgia, the Canadian laughed softly. "I should know, I went through hell and came back when we first started dating. I know your uncle and brother didn't mean to, but they seemed pretty terrifying to me at the time!"

Matthew was laughing now, in that soft, adorable and perfect way. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh as well, just as softly and light heartedly – because with Matthew it was possible – as he intertwined their hands together. For his delight, Matthew accepted it and both of them started to leave the classroom.

School was deserted now and Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he saw it like this. Well, the last time he left happily while school was empty of students, even the troublemakers. The teachers should've left by this time too and soon enough the gates would shut down. This was the perfect time for some dangerous activity for the bad friends trio, he remembered nostalgically his two best friends, and they used to make the best of it during the old days. Maybe they could try it once more, if both weren't too busy dating – because studying sure as hell wouldn't be the case – and his smile deepened while planning brilliant plans.

He boldly told Matthew about the beginnings of his infallible plans and the Canadian only laughed, told him to be careful and agreed to take part in it. Unaware to most, Matthew could be quite the troublemaker – he was perfect at it, since no one ever seemed to notice him in the scene of the crime. The plans were made. Throw toilet paper around the school on Halloween and spend a night at school looking for ghosts. It was ironical how childish that was and how much Gilbert was excited to start it as soon as possible, even if there was still a couple of months yet.

After the good days and during his rebel time – his _most_ rebel time, mind you, those teachers knew nothing – he would've gladly destroyed as much as possible and dirty other students' forgotten materials with god knows what… but that was all out of his hatred for the world. He did mean at the time, but not with anyone in mind besides the whole world. Those few months of pure stupidity suddenly caught up with him later and now, no one, aside from his old friends, wouldn't go near him much less trust him. But in the end, he probably deserved it with the way he acted.

Matthew's humming brought him back from his thoughts and Gilbert gazed at him. The young Canadian was more than special. He was everything. He was the deciding factor for Gilbert's start and ultimate change and what still kept him in line. His family and friends were also very important, but Matthew was so much more. Sometimes the intensity of his love for the violet-eyed blond astounded Gilbert. He felt anxious about the implications and the consequences, but never suffocated like he felt the months before. It was a good kind of anxious, if that was even possible.

"What you're humming, birdie?"

Matthew blushed deeply at the comment but Gilbert knew he secretly loved that nickname, especially since both had a love for animals, like bears and birds.

"Just a little song I remember from music class."

Music class. It had been such a long time since Gilbert had ever set foot on that place. Maybe sometime he would go bring awesome to some people there, like the Austrian sissy. Now even the thought didn't hurt the least bit. Matthew seemed like a God, making all of his fears and nightmares go away with just a single touch or phrase. Gilbert hoped he could make the Canadian feel even the slightest better when he was around, even if he wasn't the exact idea of pleasantness.

"Say hello to that Austrian sissy for me sometime. Who knows, I may even go there and grace them with my awesome presence. Kesese…"

For a second, Matthew's eyes shone beautifully and he stopped walking. Before Gilbert could ask why, the blond was already complimenting his good sense of humor and smiling that beautiful smile of his again. Matthew was probably proud of him, for being happy again, just like he was.

School wasn't great at all, but his friends and Matthew made it supportable. Gilbert would try his best to help them as well – some were in quite difficult situations and with many problems, problems that now Gilbert could help solve like a stable individual and bring just the slightest bit of happiness to them. For the first time, he was looking forward to tomorrow, a day with school.

"The first thing tomorrow, you're going to apologize to Mr. Smith and the other teachers as well, do you understand?"

"Mattie!"

Forget about looking forward. Before Gilbert could start his long list of 'why he is too awesome to apologize to anyone' Matthew pecked his cheek softly before continuing their talk about responsibilities and keeping their tempers under control. Truthfully, Gilbert didn't hear a word of it; he was just feeling the warm from that single kiss. He appreciated every single touch Matthew gave him like it was the world. When he told it to his friends, quite surprisingly, they agreed to it while obviously thinking of their darling someone. It may be just a peck, and Gilbert may have done much more than that in his previous years, but it felt more meaningful than any other thing in the world.

He would try his best for Matthew, always, because he deserved that and so much more. Day by day, they'd be sharing their awesomeness together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Terribly sorry for the late update! Here goes the beginning of the PruCan bit. Things will get complicated with time, as always. I just can't help making these two lovey-dovey; it's a thing with me! Thank you all so much for the lovely response, alerts and favorites! I hope you will be around for the next chapters as well,_

_Remember, review is love!_

_Fieldings_


	3. Red Stained Destiny

**Title:** Turn of the World, Chapter 3: Red Stained Destiny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, for swearing  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Spamano bit: _Antonio is probably the only senior without a worry about his future - all he ever wanted is a field of tomatoes and a certain angry Italian. Lovino, however, is facing serious problems with self-esteem issues towards his future. Spamano part.  
><em>**Author's Notes:** Antonio's brother, Miguel Correia Souza, is an OC version of Portugal. He will only make brief appearances, however. Edit: I've only realized now I uploaded the incomplete version. Not much has changed, there is only now a short dialogue between the Vargas brothers, which is important for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series in any way.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Antonio, now it's your turn." His father, always with a smile in his face, turned to the young boy at his side. "Your brother picked a fairly good amount of tomatoes, so let's see yours, <em>si<em>?"

The older boy – by only a year, Miguel liked to remind him – smiled wildly and squirmed in impatience as his father started to examine the tomatoes, one by one. These times at their farm were special; here Antonio forgot every single worry he might have had and everything seemed perfect. Whenever he was under the blazing sun gazing at the vivid red tomatoes, there was nothing to worry about: his mother's illness, his father's financial problems and the fact that Miguel was only his half-brother, nothing mattered.

"_Increíble! Mas es un genio, pequeño Toni_!" His father's laugh echoed through the fields as Antonio's smile only widened and Miguel scoffed. "Si, these tomatoes will do fine by this week's finest harvest! You've got talent, _pequeño_!"

"_Aparentemente, só tem talento para isso mesmo, irmão._" Miguel muttered quietly. His father instantly shushed him and Antonio smiled to hide how hurt he felt. His relationship with his brother seemed to worsen every day. Even with their father's change of subject and enthusiastic description of tomatoes, Antonio couldn't cheer up.

Later that day, when they have finished in the field, both Antonio and his father were slowly walking home carrying the last batch of tomatoes. Miguel was already at home being company to his sick mother – their mother, Antonio reminded himself – and the boy never showed much interest in tomatoes anyway.

"I'm telling you, pequeño, you've got a knack for this!" The oldest Carriedo bent down and whispered at his oldest son's ear. "Don't tell your mother and brother about this, since they might get upset but… You deserve this place. Someday, Toni, this farm will be yours."

Antonio would always remember his father's words. Right then and there, Antonio had his dream and lifetime devotion ahead of him. He didn't need anything else.

* * *

><p>"Hey, bastard!" There was an infuriated sigh. "I'm talking to you, <em>stupido<em> Antonio. Damn, are you even listening?"

Emerald eyes finally opened and instantly warmed at the sight in front of them. A beautiful boy with chestnut brown hair and breathtaking eyes was staring at him with an annoyed expression. The Spaniard smiled wildly than usual – because it was Lovino, after all – and motioned for the younger boy to sit down beside him in the bench. After some hesitation, the Italian complied with a huff.

Both were sitting down – Antonio in a very tranquil manner while Lovino displayed obvious discomfort and impatience – at one of the farthest bench around campus, closer to the gates. It was already long after club activities and the sunset's light illuminated the almost empty school. All the other students were already in their dorms, chatting about today's boring class or insufferable teachers, while others would be dating or studying. Somehow, none of these ever seemed to fit for both Lovino and Antonio.

The Italian was known for being very popular with the ladies, but for the ones who knew him well, he was actually quite anti-social and awkward with his feelings. The Spaniard smiled often and was usually pleasant, but his (induced) inability to read the environment often resulted with the loss of some would-be friendships. Not that either cared… Antonio already had the two best friends anyone could have and Lovino once said to him he was content with being by his side. Needless to say, that day the Spaniard hugged the flustered Italian for more than five minutes, ignoring the custom curses.

After acting as a nanny for Lovino – even though Antonio insisted he was his boss – the two developed a sort of friendly relationship and nowadays both always returned to their dorms together, since they lived in the same building. Before, they were always in a large group, which usually consisted of the flirty Frenchman, the narcissistic albino and his younger brother and Lovino's younger brother. But now, everyone seemed so distant. It hurt Antonio sometimes to walk home alone and apparently so did Lovino, and soon both were always together, especially after school. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that none would leave the other to go home alone. By home, of course, he meant the dormitory, which was the closest to a home Antonio had had for a very long time.

Both him and his brother, Miguel, came together because of the school's international program – though to be true, the Portuguese had been the one to land in with the program and then Antonio was called by being family – and were initially put in the same dorms. But their already strained relationship worsened after their father's death, and with no other common relative to take care of them, the siblings always fought. In one of the times Antonio was avoiding going back, he met Francis Bonnefoy. What first started as an antagonistic relationship went from being rivals to the best friends; and since then, they were inseparable. As far as Elementary school, they were already close friends and Gilbert was their self-proclaimed leader. After that, they became known for a hilarious name, the Bad Touch Trio or even the Bad Friends Trio. Antonio liked whichever.

After entering high school, Antonio and Francis became roommates and Miguel moved in with the Spaniard's rival: Arthur Kirkland. Just the thought of that time made Antonio cringe. Even if they were now on better terms, his relationship with the Englishman had never been the best, though he did wish him well. With time, Antonio became more patient (to the point of usually ignoring Francis's constant dates) and truly laidback with his life.

Their little trio had grown into a very big group, indeed. Soon after Gilbert's younger brother and a Japanese kid, together with the Vargas brothers were introduced – to this day, Antonio's favorite addition – and so were Roderich and Elizaveta (already a couple since then). And incredibly, even Arthur joined in. The North American brothers, who Antonio admittedly didn't talk with very much, were one of the latest additions.

And now, they seemed back to stage one, with only two people left. Antonio only knew the reasons of a half of the group and now he regretted not trying to understand it before. Some, he knew, was for the best, like Gilbert and his new (actual) boyfriend – Antonio couldn't be happier for him. Roderich and Elizaveta were also as strong as ever, although they did seem a bit tense nowadays… And both Ludwig and Kiku disappeared after they entered a rush to finish school projects and so did Feliciano, by default. He laughed quietly; Antonio would probably never understand what the big deal was and those two were still juniors! Arthur, with all of his projects also left quite early and so did Alfred, who could talk with neither the Englishman nor the Japanese. Admittedly, Antonio barely knew much about those two. And lastly, was Francis… his best friend's situation was by far the one that worried Antonio the most. Back then; they talked about _everything, _to the point of even being invasive of the other's personal – and sexual – life. Now, however, Francis was almost unreachable and it seemed to have something to do with a lady. The last and only time it happened had been terrible for the whole trio, with "Francis's savior" – that's what he called her – death. He wished he would never go back to that again.

"-ey, Hey! Hey! Hey, 'Toni!" A wonderful voice brought him back from his thoughts and Antonio turned his head to meet Lovino's concerned gaze. "Are you okay, Ton- I- I mean, bastard?" Even while frowning, concern was still evident in the Italian's face and the Spaniard couldn't but smile thankfully. Lovino was always so caring, if only others would see…

"_Si, Lovi, estoy bien_. Thank you for asking." The blush on the younger boy's face furthered.

"Hmph, that's good then." Lovino said, turning his face away from the prying look. "A- Anyway, how are preparations going? I've heard you seniors have a lot of work to do at this time of year. Only three months more, right?" How adorable the little Italian was, when he was trying to avoid the subject!

Antonio answered nonchalant to the question, he never cared much for these overdone preparations and the common stress – everything seemed to be a world away from him. He hardly felt like a senior, and the thought only brought him pain, since he would be a year away from both Lovino and his brother, no matter how different his feelings were towards both. Sometimes, he would catch himself wondering if he could repeat a grade, but his nice grades in most subjects – as surprising as some thought it was – forbidden him of it. Francis and Gilbert even laughed at him once, saying he was too stupid to willingly go bad in a test. It turned out, he really was.

"How about you, Lovi? Is everything okay in your class?" Antonio asked. He was always interested in the little bits Lovino would tell about himself and it never seemed enough, really.

"Yes, everything's fine. Class and teachers are as annoying as usual, but I'm going to pass, it's not the end of the world." The Italian said, with no trace of concern in his face. His eyes flickered with a different feeling soon after, though. "But Feli thinks it is. That potato bastard and that weird Japanese kid are completely crazy on their studies – even though we're in the same grade, dammit! – and my stupid brother is feeling bad about it, for some reason. Fuck, I told them that neither you nor Gilbert even cared about this shit and they didn't even blink! What's wrong with those little shits? Really-"

Antonio wasn't even listening anymore. Whenever Lovino would ramble, blush, sigh, smile, blink, Antonio was captivated. The way his mouth moved and his eyes twinkled – with what was mostly anger – enchanted the Spaniard. Without even thinking, Antonio hugged him dearly. He loved the feel of Lovino against him; it was warm, it was ideal. Everything about Lovino seemed to be ideal, really: every flaw, every embarrassment, and every curse. Surprise was evident on Antonio's face as the expected kick or punch didn't happen. Gazing down, there was Lovino's furiously blushing face, and soon there was the feeling of arms enveloping him tightly. Receiving affection back from the older Italian was like a dream and Antonio could only lean over, enjoying every single moment of it.

"Bastard-" Lovino started muttering, still hugging the Spaniard.

Feeling bold, Antonio nudged him lightly. "Now, now, Lovi. How do I like to be called?"

After a very loud "chigi!", the Italian instantly shot up and glared – still blushing – at Antonio, who could only laugh.

"I- I'm not calling you _amore_, dammit! I- it's not like I want to call you like that or anything, _capice_?" Lovino probably knew his blushing face only served to go against his point, but he was never one to back down.

Antonio, now laughing softly, only nodded. He already received a much-needed hug, so everything was fine. He motioned for Lovino to sit down once more, to which the Italian complied.

After a few minutes of looking at the bright oranges and reds from the sky, Lovino decided to break the silence once more. This time, Antonio quickly replied.

"Hey, Toni?"

"Si?"

The Italian's face scrunched up once more, as if deep in thought, and breathing in, Lovino asked in a strained voice.

"Is… Is everything okay with you? You… You seemed really distracted today, more than you usually are even, and I was worried. I still am, actually."

Antonio only stared back in awe, as if waiting for a denial of Lovino's concern or a curse word. Said boy seemed to get more anxious by each second, so the Spaniard answered with the only thing that formed in his mind.

"Am I that distracted?"

Lovino only stared at him as if he was seeing Antonio in a completely new light – and a bad one at that – and, before the older boy could say anything, the Italian dissolved in a fit of laugh. Between each breath, the words "stupid" could be hard multiple times. Regardless of being made fun at – Antonio was quite used to it – he laughed together with Lovino. The younger boy didn't smile nearly as often as he should and every time it happened, it surely became Antonio's best time of the day – that and tomatoes.

Still at lost for breath, Lovino smiled and Antonio instantly beamed back at him. These were the moments he loved the most with Lovino and it was sad so many people lost the opportunity to see how special the Italian actually was. He remembered that faithful day in the tomato field and the promise he made to himself concerning Lovino. At that, his expression became more serious and Lovino instantly stopped smiling.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Not receiving any response, Lovino gently grabbed Antonio's head and gazed deep into those green eyes. "_Ti prego amore, dimmi._"

For a moment, Antonio considered telling him, but he quickly composed himself back for a smile. Lovino didn't need to hear about his boring past and he almost certainly didn't need to have a pity-indulging, good for nothing boyfriend.

"_No es nada, mi amor._" The Spaniard said it so smoothly, it would have tricked any love interest. But Lovino knew him well and didn't fall for it. His eyes showed his pain at being lied to, and Antonio felt like crying. He was lying to his most important person in the world and yet he always did, didn't he? What did Elizaveta say once to him? Oh, that's right. Trust issues.

Lovino sighed and let go of him. Still gazing at Antonio with those sorrowful eyes, he turned around and started walking away. That completely broke Antonio's resolve and he shouted for Lovino.

"Wait, Lovi! Please don't go!"

Lovino turned back, with a heartbreaking hopeful expression in that beautiful face, and looked at Antonio, expecting his answer. But he still couldn't say it.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just worried about my future, see? As in, my career, degree, and all those boring things. It's nothing important, really." Antonio desperately hoped this answer would suffice. He couldn't see Lovino's face and that was worrying him. "Lovi-"

"STOP LYING!" The shout shook Antonio to his bones. "I know that's not what you're worried about. I know you, Antonio. You're probably the most laidback person I've ever seen! You're not worried about some stupid university degree or even a job! I know that, at least! C- Can't you-" The Italian was near tears now, his whole body was shaking. "Can't you trust me even for that, bastard?"

Those words paralyzed Antonio. There was nothing he could say to that. Lovino was the person he trusted the most, far more than anyone else in his life and yet – and yet he couldn't tell what was really worrying him to his lover. It wasn't important… It shouldn't be. That only had to do with a childhood dream long past, there was nothing Antonio could do now; he should stop carrying about childish notions and look at what was in front of him. Bu fear shook him to the core, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lovino leave, running with tears in his eyes. Now there was only him.

* * *

><p>"Ve, is everything okay, <em>fratello<em>?" Feliciano asked over a mouthful of pasta after Lovino entered and threw all his backpack on the floor with all of his strength. "Won't that break your pencils?"

"Fuck those pencils! I couldn't care less about them anyway." Before the older Italian started his long list of complaints, he suspiciously eyed Feliciano. "How come you're eating when it's only six? I thought we always ate at eight."

Feliciano guiltily swallowed as his face turned white. Smiling weakly, he answered: "I didn't know when _fratello_ would come home and I was hungry, with all of those club activities, so-"

"Is everything okay, Feli?" The serious tone of Lovino's voice snapped Feliciano out of his blabbering and both brothers eyed each other intensely.

He knew he shouldn't say it to Lovino. It was his problem and his responsibility after all. As Ludwig said, it was time for Feliciano to grow up – even if the Italian had no idea how to act in such manner. Without looking at his brother's eyes, he answered in a quiet voice and with a hurt smile.

"Everything is fine, Lovi. You shouldn't worry about me."

At that moment, something seemed to break for Lovino, who glared at his brother before shutting himself in their shared room. It was to no use, since both shared their dorm and eventually Lovino would have to leave the room to eat or Feliciano would need his school materials. Their fights never lasted long at all, and before they knew it, both were already on good terms after a nice meal of pasta. But now, it didn't feel like a fight. It just felt like two individuals who couldn't communicate – even though they were family. That same feeling of confusion, hurt and indecision filled both Vargas brothers' hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the edited version, with a short dialogue between the brothers. Thank you,

_Increíble! Mas es un genio, pequeño Toni_! – Incredible! You're such a genius, little Toni! In Spanish

_Aparentemente, só tem talento para isso mesmo, irmão. – _Apparently, you only have talent for that, brother in Portuguese

_Si, Lovi, estoy bien – _Yes, Lovi, I'm fine in Spanish

_Amore/Amor_ – love in Italian and Spanish, respectively.

_Capice_ – get it? in Italian

_Ti prego amore, dimmi_ – Please, love, tell me - in Italian

_Fratello_ – brother in Italian

I know Portuguese and the basics of Spanish, but definitely lack in Italian and French, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Next up, GerIta and AusHun part!

Fieldings


	4. Not Reaching You

**Title:** Turn of the World, Chapter 4: Not Reaching You

While in a rush to add as much as possible to his curriculum in the ambition to study in a university back at his homeland, Ludwig immerses himself in many activities and studies and Feliciano slowly starts to feel alienated, lonely and deeply afraid of their future together. GerIta part.

Kiku rarely talked with anyone outside of his family and his few close friends, always trying to keep distance. At the end of the year, he is immersed in studies just as his colleagues, but an encounter with a Greek will change his perspective of absolutely anything. Giripan part.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series in any way.

* * *

><p>Feliciano frowned, which was surprisingly not a new action for him anymore, as he stared at his empty mailbox. He also didn't have any messages in his cellphone, aside from the daily "awesome reminders" from Gilbert. The Beilschmidt Feliciano wanted to hear from wasn't Gilbert, though.<p>

The Italian shut down his computer and proceeded to unceremoniously lie on his bed. He could hear the loud sound of the rock songs Lovino was listening to in the next room. They had a shared dorm, like many of the siblings in the school, but Feliciano always wondered if the wall was too thin or Lovino's songs were too loud, since it could be quite annoying sometimes. Apparently, it was the former, since his older brother always complained about how loud he was whenever he was chatting with Ludwig.

Ludwig. At the name, Feliciano frowned again. Before, the name and the person always brought him the best of nice feelings. The person the young Italian wanted to see the most, even more than his own family, had been the stern but very kind German. Not only that, Ludwig always reminded him of his first love and that had been the most difficult point Feliciano had to overlook before they started their relationship. Oh, their relationship had been great- no, it still is a great one - Feliciano reminded himself. Just because he wasn't seeing Ludwig on a daily – or rather, weekly – basis didn't mean their relationship was over. In fact, he wasn't able to normally hang out with any of his friends for weeks.

He knew this would happen, he always had. Ludwig and Kiku, both of his best friends, had always been much more serious about their aspirations than Feliciano ever had, and it was obvious they would probably get obsessed over it in their senior year. But that was the point: it _wasn't_ their senior year. They were still juniors, for Christ' sake! The actual seniors seemed to regard the subject much more lightly, or so Feliciano thought whenever he saw Gilbert, Antonio and Francis. But it probably helped all of them already had a ready future, just like he and Lovino had. Ludwig also has one, though, and that is to work for his family's industry – of what, Feliciano never asked – but even with that, Ludwig was intent on doing whatever possible to earn the best education he could grasp. And apparently, said education was only available in Germany.

Kiku was also very scary these past days. Of course, the Japanese was known for sometimes alienating himself from the world and staying days in a roll in a dark, cramped room playing his favorite games – something that Feliciano forcibly stopped every single time after he knew Kiku – but the brown-eyed man always seemed to be having fun with that. Now, with dark marks under his eyes and a stressful countenance, everyone seemed a bit worried for Kiku. There seemed to be much pressure on him and it was apparently from his family. Nothing anyone would say - not Feliciano or even his Asian classmates, like Yong Soo – made the Japanese change his mind.

Feliciano was scared. He was so deeply scared of what was happening with his best friend and his lover – and now his brother. Everyone seemed to go further apart every single day. By the end of the year, no one would probably even remember each other at this rate. Separations after graduating was something normal, but it was never a probability for neither Feliciano nor Ludwig, and much less Lovino and Antonio – those two had been glued together for years now. But now, Lovino wouldn't talk to him about something that was obviously troubling him – something to do with Antonio – but could Feliciano actually blame him? Hadn't he been the one to also hide things from his older brother? Sure, he whined now and then but his real doubts never came to be whenever he was talking with Lovino. He was too afraid to say even a word; otherwise everything may shatter right in front of his eyes.

They still had a year, that was what the Italian always told the other two, but they never seemed to listen. It was so strange, really. Even when he said something stupid or just acted purely cowardly, Ludwig, at least, would always be there to protect and support him… So why wasn't he here now?

Ludwig… Feliciano needed to see Ludwig, not just attempt a futile conversation on the phone and much less send e-mails and messages that would never be read. He should go see Ludwig and they would talk about everything. Every single doubt both had, their aspirations and dreams, their chosen universities – all that serious talk, because it was obvious they needed it. Ludwig had always been faster, stronger and more independent than Feliciano ever dreamed of being. The Italian had always admired him for it, but instead of trying to become like that, he merely hid himself behind the German every single time, expecting a pat on the head. Well, now it was time for Feliciano take a hold on things and change the situation by himself. Ludwig couldn't be expected to hold the weight of the world – and their relationship – over his shoulders. They loved each other, so why shouldn't that pain be evenly distributed? With that thought in mind, Feliciano got up from his bed in a swift motion.

His Homework forgotten, his angry brother shouting to the dramatic lyrics forgotten, his pasta forgotten, Feliciano left their dorm room and started passing through the hallway. Ludwig, like the other Germanics, lived in the neighbor building and it was already dark – which meant Feliciano would have to get there soon. There was only time to see Ludwig today, but that was okay, Feliciano figured that without a good plan in mind he wouldn't be able to see Kiku that easily either.

He had an entire speech in his mind, every action – even the worst possibilities – was laid on his mind and tongue and he felt _ready_. It didn't matter if they were juniors or seniors, or their grades, or even their dream jobs… because Feliciano's biggest one has been happening for two years now: being together with Ludwig. And there was no way he would let that dream ever end.

Breathing deeply, the Italian once again mentally prepared himself before he proceeded to open the door. Of course, in his mind scenario he had only expected Ludwig to be at the Beilschmidt's room. So when he met four pair of wide eyes and the words "leave Lovino… would probably be for the best." escaping from Antonio's mouth, the color had been completely drained from Feliciano's face.

In the room there was only Antonio, with a sour expression, with Francis by his side and Gilbert by the other. Only a few minutes later he would notice Matthew was also there, but by then he had already left.

* * *

><p>With a soft thud, the door of their dorm was closed quietly as Kiku slumped into the darkness. It was already after hours – which an hour he never returned. Yong Soo was probably going to come later as well, since he was busy with their Asian friends and, strangely, the weird Belarusian girl. They seemed to have bonded last year after a failed attempt to win their "bigger brother's" heart, which only made the situation all the more weird. Still, Kiku missed chatting with him – and with his other friends as well. Sometimes, he just felt like giving it all up, his- no, <em>his family's<em> dreams and expectations and just lay back and enjoy his high school life with his real friends, rather than the cold and false business associates he knew from childhood.

But such thoughts always brought him bad consequences, so Kiku quickly forgot about them. Today had been a difficult day, no doubt. Not only didn't he have any shared class with his friends, erasing any attempts for him to maintain a normal social life, all of the classes had been about his worse subjects: History of the Occident, English, European History of Art and Philosophy. The latter class was one he managed to avoid for quite some time now, but at the end of the year and at the need of the best grades to make a full curriculum, he was now obliged to take them.

He had first been enchanted by the list of subjects and the Japanese couldn't wait for classes to begin. What a disappointment it had been when not only the teacher knew nothing about the subject – and didn't care for it at all either – the students also didn't. It had been terrible and ever since then, Kiku hadn't returned to that class. Today however had been different. And it started terribly.

He woke up at five o'clock in the morning, as usual, and left without waking Yong Soo. Their dormitory – mostly composed by Asian country blocks, in the school's usual way of organization – was one of the farthest from the campus block and it was always quite a trip to get there. They did have an advantage for every East subject, though, so it wasn't always that bad. The tiring bits had to walk to the furthest part every day at many times so he could meet with either Feliciano and Ludwig or Alfred. Their faces, now imprinted in his mind, caused slight guilt as he hadn't answered a single one of them, but surely they would understand?

After a very tiring walk, and almost entering late, he had been assigned together with Ivan Braginski, of all people, and that's when Kiku knew his day would be bad. The Russian was far older than any other senior and rumors had it he had repeated once – which grade, no one ever asked – and his tallness made even the biggest man cowardly run away. All of them, except Alfred, who had actually been forbidden to share classes with Braginski after they nearly, fainted after an exceptionally violent fight of theirs. Kiku had always been more towards the passive side, but with the Russian, he could only stay so much quiet before murderously glaring at him.

And now, it seemed like Ivan wanted to be friends with Kiku. After ignoring it for a total of five minutes – which was quite the record – he turned to face the taller and bigger man with a badly hidden frown.

"Is there something of the matter, Braginski-san?"

Ivan only smiled and continued with his foolish act. However, before Kiku would give up and just ask for a change of students, the Russian's arms were now firmly holding his own, thinner one.

"I heard Yao is coming from China soon. Would you be so kind to ask him when so that I can go pick him up at the airport?"

The temperature of the room visibly freezed as some chairs were scrunched as far away as possible from the duo. Kiku could only stare bewildered at Ivan. He knew the Russian had some sort of a crush on his self-named Chinese big brother, but he never thought it would last after Yao graduated last year. Perhaps not as scary a Yong Soo's or even Ivan's little sister, his crush was still quite a show considering who was the smitten one.

"I- I don't know about that. I haven't checked my e-mails for a while now."

Ivan continued smiling acidly at him. "Then, would you be so kind as to check them for me? I can only trust you with this very important subject, Kiku!" Probably because none of the other Asians in his group could even look at Ivan and Yong Soo once always brought his own death, Kiku only nodded.

The atmosphere was soon back to normal – or as normal as it could be around Ivan, anyway – and as soon as the class was over, Kiku fled the scene. In his rush to forget about the Russian and the previous chat, Kiku ended up in the wrong building and, with only five minutes to the next class, he knew he couldn't make it to Philosophy – which had been the reason he even got up today.

The Japanese frowned deeply as he stared into the horizon, as if looking for the right building along the many ones, before he noticed there was someone lying down in the grass a few yards away from him.

"Are…" A soft and sleepy voice called over for him. "You…" Kiku turned around to meet breathtakingly beautiful green eyes. "Lost?"

It took a good few moments until Kiku could finally respond with a simple nod. He couldn't help it; really, as he continued to stare at what could only be defined as a god sitting on the grass like that. Not only his eyes, but also everything about him was breathtaking. There seemed to be an aura of pure wisdom and experience in the boy, even though he could not be older than Kiku. His soft voice was also a beautiful and new sound, one the Japanese could hear over and over again. He suddenly remembered he actually had to answer the handsome boy's question.

"Ah, no. I- I just got lost this time. I- I was trying to go to the Philosophy class." Why was he stuttering this much? He thought he could at least hold his own against someone his own age, even if he didn't dare speak a word to his parents.

The boy only nodded as he closed his eyes. For a good few moments, they stood like that and Kiku actually wondered about leaving, before he reviewed the possibility in his mind and discovered it was impossible to do so.

"…Heracles."

"Huh?"

"My name." And at this, green eyes met dark brown ones. Kiku was sure he was blushing wildly right now. "…Yours?"

Again, it took a while for his brain to process the information and again, Kiku spluttered. After a few tries, he was able to manage a quick "Kiku Honda". The boy, Heracles, only nodded and after a few seconds, smiled. From that moment on, the Japanese could barely remember a thing.

.

Now that he was back home, however, he could remember quite a few things. They had talked for the duration of the whole class – which was quite a bit, considering it was for one hour and especially since Kiku hasn't had decent human contact for two weeks at least – and, surprisingly, Heracles proved to be much better at teaching Philosophy than anyone else! The boy himself supposed it was because he was Greek, but Kiku only added it to another of the boy's amazing features and talents. In a short hour, the Japanese had gotten quite taken with the Greek and it seemed to be the other way around as well. They had even exchanged phones in the promise of a free of charge Philosophy lesson as long as Kiku would teach Heracles bits of Japanese culture as well.

Barely holding his anxiety any longer, he took his cellphone from his table and for the first time in two weeks, turned it on. Kiku rolled down his messages in his cell phone with a frown. By the titles, he could presume apocalypse happened and hell broke loose, but he knew they were all just too dramatic. Im Yong Soo - who he hadn't actually talked to in days even though they were roommates – seemed to be blabbering about something concerning Wao… and a shiver went through the Japanese as he remembered the implications from the Russian earlier in the day. Wao himself seemed to have sent some messages to him, but after the hello kitty spam he received a month ago, Kiku started to ignore them. In very quick movements, he promptly deleted Ivan's message, too afraid to know what it contained.

Ludwig, who he had seen just as little, seemed interested in universities programs and a future alliance for their companies and while Kiku liked the idea, he didn't feel like talking about this now. Ludwig was probably the one he received the least messages from since they always discussed business subjects and school projects. Arthur was also known for this, but there seemed to be no recent message from him. Feliciano was the one who probably sent him the most, along with Yong Soo and Alfred, and the subject always seemed to be about Ludwig so Kiku also skipped it for now. Interestingly, the Italian never talked about his problems with his older brother – which Kiku assumed there, must be quite a few – but those two always seemed so close to each other it was no wonder.

Alfred had at least seven different messages sent to him and Kiku could only wonder about their content. Before, they usually chatted about either robotics or anime and it was always a nice discussion – and it turned even better when Alfred admitted his attraction for Arthur, which was really no surprise. But now, it seemed all the American did was sigh about the Brit and do nothing to conceal it – at least in his messages – and frankly, Kiku grew tired of the indecisive side of Alfred. That was something he would need to discuss with Elizaveta. And speaking of her, the Hungarian girl had mysteriously disappeared and hadn't answered a single one of their very important messages involving "relationships". Kiku was a bit worried about this, since it wasn't like her at all.

Before he could call her and ask what was the matter, there was another message in his mailbox – and it was one that visibly made him forget all of his previous thoughts as he instinctively opened it. Inside, there were only very short words.

_You seem interesting. I'd like to talk more with you. Next time, about philosophy. Forget about books and obligations a little. Ah, and bring onigiris – because I'm sure your cooking must be good. _

_Heracles_

If there was something that could make Kiku blush in front of a computer screen – and that weren't his favorite type of games – then this was it. The message was so short, but still so powerful, especially coming from someone he only met today! He reread it for at least five times before he calmed himself down. Heracles surely just wanted to have another intelligent chat and, for a large extent, so did Kiku. But the comment about the food seemed almost flirtatious, or was he just imagining it? For a second, Kiku wished he wasn't as he began to dream about the possibilities, before another e-mail popped up and he opened it just as instinctively.

_We already have the meeting scheduled and the omiai photos were sent. We wish you luck._

_Honda Family_

From the shortness and strictness of it, most wouldn't have believed this was actually a message from his parents, but Kiku knew it all too well. He frowned, all his past happiness and plans forgotten, as he turned down the computer once more, forgot about the worry he felt for his friends and the longing for a certain Greek, before he immersed himself back into books. Not only did he have to know a lot about management yet, he was also obliged to meet women he couldn't care less about. Today had indeed been a very long day.

The rest of the day passed along as always, with no contact from others, and Kiku went to sleep at eight, long before Yong Soo would return. At morning, he woke up at five and quickly changed to get out of school. This time, however, he was purposefully going in the direction of the wrong building with a packet of freshly made onigiris under his arm.

* * *

><p>AN: From now on, the parts will be merged together, but it will be a while until they all connect. As you can see on my profile, I'm currently on a semi-hiatus period, so updates will be much longer than originally expected. I still plan to finish this story, though, so please bear with my crazy schedule.

Your actions and reviews make me truly happy and urge me to write more.

Fieldings


	5. END OF HIATUS and CHANGES

**IMPORTANT:** This is _not_ a chapter update, I'm afraid, only an author's note. I do realize this goes against ffnet's rules and I do _NOT_ plan to keep this, it will only be around for a couple of days so I can effectively alert the lovely subscribers of this story and then **this note will promptly be deleted**.

This story has begun exactly one year ago, on December 22th of 2011. It has been on hiatus in the beginning of this year and now, on December 22th of 2012, I have a few updates to make:

1)** This story will NOT, in any way, be cancelled**. I've made a compromise with any and every reader to not only this story, but to everything I write and while my fics may enter hiatus, I'll do my best not to let anything unfinished.

2) However, this story will have some changes in the publishing format. Since there are too many plots in just one story and they would eventually coincide, resulting in some to be forgotten along the way, I've decided to **post each part** (based on pairings)** separately.**

3) These separate parts will tell each pairing stories and you do not have to read all of them to understand the main story. I've also taken into account not everyone is okay with all the pairings in this AU –which is understandable, I'm not here to judge– so this way you can actually choose exactly what you would like to read!

4) I've rewritten the previous chapters that were posted on ffnet from this series and the new, better written stories will be submitted according to each story arc.

5) There is only one question I have left and it would be kind of you guys to give me your input:

** Should I delete the previous chapters to this story (Wonders of the Unknown, Through Suffering, Red Stained Destiny, Not Reaching You) and start over or should I leave this story here as a memory?** You've all shown quite the dedication following with this story even if it entered an almost one year hiatus and is now changing formats.

Either way, the new chapters will be uploaded but some, like Wonders of the Unknown, which is the first chapter from the USUK part, will remain almost completely unchanged.

.

To recap, here is the **premise** of this AU story and the containing story arcs and its pairings:

_High School AU. As the end of the year is near, each student will face decisions that will shape their future and consequently, their relationships._

_Arthur is an antisocial senior who is in love with his best friend, the smart jock Alfred F. Jones. Because the universe just loves him, more problems come along in his last year of school. **USUK** part._

_Gilbert has finally reached a stable relationship and is slowly changing from his violent behavior because of his relationship with the shy Canadian, Matthew Williams. But his 'awesome' ideas are still as strong as ever and trouble is sure to arrive. **PruCan** part._

_Antonio's dreams are about to be fulfilled as he has his future set in a lovely tomato fields right after finishing school. Well, almost all of them since a certain Italian is against his future plan, while still unsure of his own. **Spamano**._

_While in a rush to add as much as possible to his curriculum in the ambition to study in a university back at his homeland, Ludwig immerses himself in many activities and studies and Feliciano slowly starts to feel alienated, lonely and deeply afraid of their future together. **GerIta** part._

_They were in love and were perfect for each other; there was no doubt, for neither Elizabeta nor Roderich. And much less his parents, who are quick to form an official marriage for the couple as soon as they graduate. Not if Elizabeta can do anything about it. **AusHun** part._

_Kiku rarely talked with anyone outside of his family and his few close friends, always trying to keep distance. At the end of the year, he is immersed in studies just as his colleagues, but an encounter with a Greek will change his perspective on absolutely anything. **Giripan** part.  
><em>  
>(most parts won't be longer than 5 chapters and some will even be oneshots, such as the previously submitted <em>Learning<em> Prucan prequel/sidestory).

_._

The** premises are still the same** and now that I have a more defined storyline now and some written chapters for all story arcs, it shouldn't take long to start this AU series.

Once again I want to **thank each and every one of you** who favorited, got alerts and reviewed this story. I believe the new format will be more appropriate and comfortable for you guys especially, so I hope you'll stick around.

Thank you very much,

I truly appreciate your support and will continue to do my best,

Fieldings aka LovelytoMeetYou


End file.
